1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rocking bed and, more particularly, to an adjustable pivot linkage used to vary the displacement and type of motion of a rocking bed.
2. Background Art
The vast majority of people spend their sleeping hours in the prone position on a bed. It is well known that a person, while sleeping, shifts the position of their body frequently every night. While asleep, a normal healthy adult changes the position of his body every eleven and one half minutes or about 42 times during an eight hour sleep cycle. The reason for the constant position change is that most people are not able to rest comfortably due to the relatively high contact pressures between areas on their body and the bed. These pressures are the result of the bed exerting a force equal to the force exerted by the body at any particular point. People move frequently, if they can, to alleviate the pressure on their bodies. Those who are not able to move their body, such as individuals confined to their beds in a hospital, may be subject to bed sores. These are well known facts in the bed making industry that has lead to some advancements in the materials used in manufacturing beds and mattresses, yet the problems associated with constantly changing positions (such as an inadequate amount of sleep, restlessness, insomnia, etc.) still exists for the masses.
Another solution for aiding individuals in the pursuit of a restful nights sleep or for those who are confined to their beds has been the introduction of the rocking bed. A rocking bed automatically varies the amount of pressure and the location of the pressure on the body. The periodic rocking motion on a resting body increases relaxation and in the case of a person confined to their bed may help reduce the number and severity of bed sores caused by the constant contact and pressure of a body part on the bed. A rocking bed may also aid those people who are dependant on sleep inducing medication to achieve a full night's sleep without the aid of medication.
While rocking beds are well known in the art, many only provide for a single type of rocking motion. An example of a rocking motion that is often times replicated on a rocking bed is that of a boat gently swaying at sea. This rocking motion of a boat at sea is most notably replicated on the crib of an infant. The soothing and gentleness of the side to side motion helps to ease a restless infant into sleep. The rocking motion on a crib may be achieved by curving or arching the bottom legs of the crib that contact the floor such that the upper portion of the crib may be swayed from side to side on the curved bottom legs.
Many of the adult size rocking beds have been designed with the same concept in mind. However, rather than curving the bottom legs of the bed that contact the floor, other less cumbersome means of rocking beds have been developed. For example, many rocking beds that are well known in the art employ some type of linkage that connects from the stationary bed frame to the moveable mattress frame. The linkage allows the mattress frame to be in motion relative to the stationary bed frame, thereby allowing the bed to be rocked. Electric motors have been added to the rocking beds to ensure that the beds will stay in motion for the duration of the sleep period. The linkages may also be adjusted to vary the displacement or amount of rocking motion from a very few degrees of motion that results in a small rocking motion to several degrees that creates a large rocking motion.
While the displacement of the rocking motion may be changed, often times an individual may want to adjust the actual shape of the rocking motion. An individual may tire of being rocked like he was on a boat at sea and may seek a change in the shape of the motion or an individual may purchase a rocking bed thinking that he was seeking the rocking motion of a boat at sea. He may determine only after several nights of use that he desires to be rocked in an entirely different manner, such as like he was asleep on a glider or in a hammock, and in a manner that cannot be met by simply changing the displacement of rocking.
Therefore, a need exists for a rocking style bed that not only allows the individual or couple to vary the displacement of the rocking motion, but also allows the individual or couple to vary the shape of the rocking motion so that the maximum benefits of a good nights sleep may be realized and the individual or couple may wake the next morning completely refreshed and recharged. Furthermore, the benefits of changing the actual rocking shape of the bed may also be realized by those who are bed ridden by helping to alleviate pressure points, improve circulation, and aiding in a faster recovery time.